


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: Obito & Kakashi's wedding ^^
Kudos: 11





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

On the day of their wedding, the new couple stood in the church aisle with all their family and friends around, anxiously waiting for the big moment.

"Have you got everything ready?" Asked the clergyman.

"Of course! We got everything ready!" Obito said with loud confidence, his heart pounding vehemently fast.

"What do you mean EVERYTHING?" Calm and composed, Kakashi always did his double-checks.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Chanted the clergyman in a musical voice, as if he was reciting a love song.

These four objects are regarded as tokens of love, and a bride should carry with her on her wedding day, allegedly for good luck. Nowadays, with more couples like Obito and Kakashi, the tradition extends far beyond trinkets for the bride.

"What?" The couple panicked.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Repeated the clergyman, "An old saying it might be, but some people still follow it."

Kakashi and Obito looked around, searching for the objects - the rings were newly designed and acquired; the suits were from their old days as "just friends", with too many good memories filled in the pockets; the flowers were blue, which was a rare choice but they both liked it.

There was nothing borrowed.

What should he borrow, and who should he borrow from? 

Kakashi sank in contemplation. The wedding was short prepared but the relationship was one of the longest in his life that he had preciously kept. He was sure the old saying was made just for the rhyme, but when he saw the frown on that beloved face, the empty words suddenly became a magic spell. He desperately wanted to make everything perfect, regardless of their imperfect past. 

"Forget it!" Obito tried to shake it off.

But Kakashi could not let go of it. The old-fashioned superstition urged the silver-haired groom to borrow something special, for an old saying that he never believed, and also for a bright future that he often dreamed.

The wedding ceremony was about to begin, and there was not much time left for their "I Spy" game.

"There! You got it!" said Naruto, pointing at Kakashi's left eye.

The Sharingan was a gift from Obito, and it was also a token of his love - red as a rose petal, yet flaming as inferno. The power of the eye was borrowed from the original owner Obito, along with the courage and hope in that young boy. 

It was definitely something that put him in a heavy debt which he would take a lifelong commitment to repay.

In a split second, the "debt collector's" lips pressed on his eyelid, filling his vision with burning heat.

"Technically you don't own it. That't why they call you the 'copycat'. You should always keep in mind that the 'copyright' is held by the entire Uchiha clan." Said Sasuke, "But fingers crossed, hopefully you won't ever need to return it."

"I hope it counts." Kakashi blinked, with the sweetest smile on his face. His left eye glowed with intense passion and gentle warmth at the same time.

"It certainly does!" The clergyman smiled back.

Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.

It was a wedding truly blessed.


End file.
